1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for opening film cartridges and for removing the exposed film from an opened cartridge. More particularly, the invention makes use of a punch and die assembly for opening a frangible cartridge and for permitting the exposed film to be easily removed without scratching or otherwise damaging the film emulsion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the film cartridges in use today are constructed of a frangible material which usually is plastic. After the contained film is exposed, the cartridge must be opened to remove and process the film. One known type of cartridge opener generally includes a hole saw or a spinning cutter which cuts through the plastic case of the film cartridge to provide an opening of sufficient size to remove the exposed film. However, these opening devices usually produce bits of plastic during the cutting operation which may fall onto the exposed film and could scratch or otherwise damage the film emulsion. Furthermore, these opening devices often cut a section from the cartridge which may fall into the cartridge, making it difficult to remove the exposed film.
Another known type of cartridge opener generally includes force-applying means for breaking open the cartridge to remove the exposed film. Here again, bits of plastic are produced which may contact the exposed film and damage the emulsion during the processing operation.